guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corpse exploitation
skill list format Someone has reformatted the list form horizontal with commas, to veritical. I prefer the original list structure as it reduces scrolling. Is the bulleted list the preferred style for this kind of list? I'm not going to throw a huge fit either way, but i'd prefer not to waste time building things one way only to have someone else have to come along and change them. --Squeg 07:48, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Check out Fyren's decision on Talk:Hex and then use that format here. --Karlos 16:34, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I'm fine with the bullets. I think the class icons would be redundant as these are ALL necro skills. I also prefer to leave things sorted by skill line rather than trying to make up artificial categories. Skill lines immediatly tell the user what they can and cannot choose based on their point distributions and are the standard way the game organizes skills.--Squeg 02:52, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I apologize if I stepped on any toes... I was the one who changed the list to a vertical format. That was because all the skill names seemed to bleed together when I read the horizontal list, rather than some intense desire to introduce conformity. And, I agree with Squeg about keeping skills split by attribute; without other professions making any appearances on this list, using profession icons instead of bullets seems unnecessary. Actually, I'm sort of a fan of the Tetris L Acquisition list style, with the hyperlinked subcategory headers...I've been mirroring that style in the Related Skill section of skill articles that I edit. --Razorfish 06:00, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) creatures that don't drop corpses Small question: Is it any undead or only skeletons and minions. i.e. can you exploit the body of an executioner or a ghoul? --Karlos 16:34, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Ghouls do leave corpses. --Fyren 21:14, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Ghouls are exactly the reason I didn't just say undead. --Squeg 02:52, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Iirc, Damned Clerics and Zombie Warlocks also leave corpses :) --Razorfish 06:07, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Also, I believe necrid horsemen drop corpses as well ... about 99% sure. I'll have to verify tonight when I get home, unless someone else is near their GW and wants to do it first ^_^ Geblah187 06:59, 5 November 2005 (EST) article title I'd say "corpse exploitation" would be a better name than "exploit corpse" for the article. --Fyren 21:14, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :That does sound better and I'm sad I didn't do it that way first. I'll fix things up to reflect this.--Squeg 02:52, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) categorical placement Is there a catagory for informational / usage articles like this? I've read through the (long) list of existing categories and don't really see anything that fits. It's not really a guide, per se. Are we fine with just leaving categories off? Sorry for asking dumb questions, but I'm still a bit new around these parts. --Squeg 03:15, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :It's terminology I believe. We are defining the game term "corpse exploitation." We are throwing in a bit of extra info as well, but I think this is THE definition article for "exploit" --Karlos 11:06, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) Unexploitable corpse != no corpse An unexploitable or exploited corpse is still a corpse. Corpse exploitation doesn't prevent resurrection skills from working and I'm pretty sure I've seen non-fleshy monsters get resurrected. Lamentation and Signet of Sorrow are also corpse-based, but aren't corpse exploitation skills. I've corrected the potentially misleading statements. -- Gordon Ecker 04:17, 18 October 2006 (CDT)